The Poison Trial
Chapter 1 Tariko, Kai and their three children were at a convention in Nannyatropolis, In 2017, it had to be delayed because of a protester shooting a teenager. ”Your three be nice to other cosplayers, okay?” Tariko said. “ (Okay, Mommy!)” Setsuko said. Kai and Setsuko walked around the convention while Tariko and the boys walked around the convention hall. They saw a DIO cosplayer walking towards the Pocky stall. ”Tom, Buying Pocky, pay you back.” He said in broken English. An Part 3 Joseph cosplayer then spoke, Thomas Michalis was a man in his 50’s-60’s, Thomas knew Andrei’s family and was quite close with them, even offering to babysit for them when the siblings were little. ”That’s coming out your allowance, Andrei, also, Don’t offer any to your sister.” He said. Andrei turned to the stall owner. ”Two Pocky, please.” Andrei said. The owner handed him two boxes of Pocky and he opened one of them. ”Thank you.” He said before placing a stick into his mouth. He felt a weird taste with them, almost a bitter taste, but dismissed them because he thought it was the usual taste, maybe almond flavor and continued to eat them. “Mike, want some?” Andrei asked Trevor, a Part 2 Joseph cosplayer. ”Thank you, Andrei.” Mike said as he took the piece of candy from Andrei. Andrei continued to eat them, then he felt himself gag, Mike noticed this and thought Andrei choked on it. ”You alright?” He asked. ”Yes, Fine.” Andrei replied back. Tariko and the boys looked on, the DIO cosplayer looked ill after eating the sticks, he ate at least half of the packet shortly before his ill fate and held them alongside the other unopened box. The DIO cosplayer walked away alongside the others. “Mom, was he okay?” Toshio asked. ”I don’t know, It doesn’t seem to be an allergy because the old guy didn’t forbid him and showed no signs of being allergic.” Tariko said. Tariko got out her phone and texted Kai “Kai-kun, Don’t buy any Pocky, There’s something wrong with it, Warn Setsuko.” “Boys, Don’t buy any Pocky sticks at the moment.” She warned the two. A hour later, The family heard a thump, aswell as someone frothing and vomiting. Andrei fell to the ground, he had finished the first box and was digging into the second box when he suddenly collasped and began to be sick. ”ANDREI!” They heard a girl shout. ”Andrei....He’s vomiting.....Help!” Tom shouted. An Erina cosplayer ran to other attendees, ”Please call a doctor, our DIO cosplayer collasped!” She cried out. ”Tom......hurts......” Andrei spoke weakly, he began to cough up blood. Tariko went over to the scene, Andrei threw up again, Tariko tried hard to stay when Andrei began to bleed from his eyes and nose, it frightened Tariko. ”Help.....me....” Andrei whimpered. Tariko then dialed the emergency number. ”Get Sophie and Reicheru on, there has been an incident at the convention, please come immediately.” She called. Tariko noticed that Mike, the Part 2 Joseph cosplayer looked quite ill and stayed on the ground, Tariko went to comfort him. ”I think it was the Pocky.“ Tariko said. ”I thought so too, I felt my mouth go all cold when I ate a piece that Andrei gave me.” He said. He coughed and Tariko fetched him a bucket to be sick in. Soon after the vomiting had past, he turned to speak. ”When I saw Andrei, I forbid my sons from buying Pocky and running out to the vendor and told my husband to tell our daughter the same thing.” She said. ”You’re a good mom.” Mike said. ” (Tom, It hurts!)” He said before fainting. Tariko went over to check his pulse. ”He...He’s dead.” She said. Paramedics arrived at the scene and saw the dead cosplayer lying on the ground. Tariko went over to a paramedic ”The man lying on the ground is dead.” She said. ”We will have to perform an autopsy a day after his death.” The paramedic said. ”Help Mike, He’s been poisoned aswell, Andrei took more than the lethal dose.” She said. The female paramedic helped Mike outside, she took the bucket with them. Xiaomei sat weeping, her brother was dead. Kai found the scene and comforted the girl. ”Andrei.....no.....” She cried. Toshio went out. ” (Poison! Don’t eat those Pocky sticks, Poison, they are poisoned!)” He exclaimed to others. A 4-year old and her mother, went as a Chibiusa and Sailor Moon duo, she snatched the box out of her child’s hand and threw it in the pin and held her daughter tightly, Chapter 2: Autopsy Parts of Andrei’s liver, stomach, kidney and right lung were removed and sent for testing with consent of his family. The toxicologist assigned to the case was with Tariko and looked at the tissue underneath a microscope. ”I’m very baffled, I have never seen such damage to human organ tissue before, It’s a form of industrial rat poison, I think.” She said. Bad Ending!Maria came in, she looked through the microcrope. ”What are you doing?” The toxicologist asked. ”I know a person that can identify this, and believe me, I know who it is.” She said. Feng came in, Feng wore gloves aswell as a changshan with slippers, he had a kind smile and Tariko was shocked by how friendly he looked, no way he could have known what the poison was, ”Tariko, This is Dushuqiang, or Feng.” She introduced him. ”Ni hao.” He said. He sat with the toxicologist. ”This looks either like dushuqiang or cyanide, maybe strychnine, You might want to bring in a sample of the poisoned Pocky for testing.” He said. ”What’s dushuqiang?” She asked. ”That’s strong rat poison, very deadly, it contains TETS, People used to use that in feuds.” He said. Feng turned to Tariko. ”Do you have a sample of the Pocky?, We’ll need to identify it, and how are the other victims?” He said. ”5 are critically ill, 5 are in stable condition, Mike had been released from hospital, 4 were between 10-13 years olds, 1 who is nine is in critical.” Tariko said. ”A poisoner is a profession, a bio-terrorist is one who poisons because they got issues.” Feng said. The toxicologist looked at him. ”Poisoners like me have standards.” Feng said. The scientist came in with the Pocky. ”We have confirmed the poison used, it‘s a mixture of TETS and cyanide.” He said. ”Dushuqiang.” He said. Everyone looked at him. ”It’s a Chinese brand for TETS, I’m very familiar with these, It’s very potent and said to be a hundred times more toxic than cyanide, It’s banned in China but those in rural communities can easily get it.” He said. He looked at a piece of what looked like a brown hair in the box. ”Is that hair?, Tariko, Nijūichi, We might find the killer.” Feng said. ”How did the other 11 survive?“ Tariko asked. ”We checked Andrei’s body and the two boxes he brought, Andrei died because he ingested more Pocky than the others, most ate 5-7 before they fell sick, Him, around 19, 2 were from the second box after he finished the first, witnesses said he ate several at once.” BE!Maria said. Chapter 3: Trial The man responsible, Simon Forresters was caught after a hair follicle was found in one of the boxes of the poisoned Pocky sticks, surprisingly, It was also Andrei’s second Pocky that was sent for DNA testing aswell as the hair. ”All rise for the court.” The judge said. Everyone sat down, Bohai and Khristina stood grimly, with the latter glaring at Simon, with their daughter, Xiaomei in toll, Xiaomei was 16 years old and was the cosplay group’s Yukako, She had a mild allergy to chocolate, which thankfully enough, prevented her from being poisoned with the cost of seeing her brother die in front of her. ” (He‘s all dressed up nicely, makes you think he’s going to confession)” Xiaomei said. Feng sat at the pedestrial with the hair follicle and the poisoned Pocky stick box, on the box it said “DO NOT EAT, HAS BEEN TESTED POSITIVE FOR TETS AND CYANIDE POISON”. ”Today, we try Mr. Simon Forresters of second-degree murder and poisoning with intent to kill, Mr. Feng “Dushuqiang” Zhang of the Xiaoying Gang, who have decided to work with the TT10 to bring justice.” The judge said. “Yes, Your honor.” Feng said. The slideshow showed Andrei’s dead body, the cut open bag and the sticky tape used to seal it shut and the glue used to reseal the box. ”The so-called Pocky Poison Murder, two batches of Pocky were cut open and laced with cyanide poison aswell as TETS or dushuqiang, 11 people fell critically ill.” Feng said. ”And Andrei Ming eventually died.” Tariko said, who helped with the prosecution alongside a prosecutor. ”It caused massive panic.” Feng said. ”Objection, How does Mrs. Hiwatari know about this, was she even there at the convention?” Simon’s lawyer said. ”Actually, I was, My sons were with me and I vividly remember forbidding them aswell as my daughter from running out to the Pocky stall.” She said. ”Still object?” The judge asked. Then the prosector turned to the Chinese mass poisoner. ”He admitted to everything when Nijūichi and Reicheru interrogated him.” Feng said. The played a video with Simon’s interrogation. ”Pocky?, I hate Pocky.” Simon said. ”So, That’s quite interesting to hear, Now....How did your DNA end up inside a box of poisoned Pocky sticks?” Maria asked. “You want to say I did it?” Simon asked. ”Yes, that works for us.” Reicheru said. ”I wanted those kids to get sick, only one of the kids died!, I did it for a reason, Anime pests hate America.” He said. ”Does Mr. Forrester appear remorseful to you, Feng?” The prosecutor asked. ”No, he doesn’t.” He said. Feng then turned to him. ”A poisoner is a profession, a bio-terrorist is one who kills because he’s got issues.” He said, ”Objection, How can Mr. Zhang know the poisons used, did he even use them back in China?” He asked. ”Actually, I do, Five of my villagers died when I poisoned some of their crops with dushuqiang or TETS, Never liked them that much because I was the son of an alcoholic abusive father, Your client used this poison on an innocent man.” He said. “Okay, Mr. Zhang, you can step down.” The judge said. Xiaomei, Andrei’s younger sister was called to the stand to give her testimony, Xiaomei was the group’s Yukako cosplayer, She spoke better English than her brother. ”I hate chocolate, I was allergic to it and my father always warned my brother to keep his distance after he ate it in case he touched me, and these precautions saved my life.” Xiaomei said. ”Can you explain what happened?” The prosecutor asked. ”My brother didn’t look well after eating the sticks, I thought he overate a little until he started frothing at the mouth and he started to bleed, then Mike complained of a bitter taste in his mouth.” She said. “Sustained.” The judge said. Xiaomei could now step down, Then they heard a door open. ”Andrei?” Xiaomei spoke. Her brother had a much paler skin tone, blood covered his mouth and chin, his clothes were in perfect condition aside from his tanktop being bloodied at the front from the fact he vomited up blood in his final moments. ”But you died!” Xiaomei shouted. ”You make good guess, Xiaomei, I dead, Came to testify.” He said. He went over to Feng. ”Proceed to testify.” He said. It took Feng at least several seconds to realise that the man’s English was terrible. ”English not very good because I am half Chinese, Half Russian, More efficient in Chinese language, You mainland?” He asked. ” (Yes, Nanjing to be precise)” Feng replied back. ” (You’re going to be my translator)” Andrei replied to him back. Andrei and Feng got up. ”Okay, Mr. Ming, When did you started to feel pain when you ingested the poisoned Pocky sticks?” He asked. ” (Your honor, I noticed a bitter taste, I thought nothing of it because the Pocky sticks I usually ate contained coffee powder, making Pocky have a slightly bitter taste, but it tastes like almonds and not coffee)” Andrei said and Feng translating for him. ”This is an indication of cyanide poisoning, It’s very likely the defendant here added cyanide to give Pocky the usual flavor as TETS is flavorless.“ Feng said. Akara, who also was at the trial, went over to the stand and gave Andrei Ming tissues and warm water. ”Mister, you’re bleeding and hurt, have these.” She said. ”Thank you, Akara, please return to your mama.” Feng said before Akara went back to her mother. ” (My remains found to contain both chemicals, Dushuqiang and cyanide, I had no idea what happened to you, but you killed me over your hatred over Japanese animation)” Andrei said and Feng translated. ”So what?, You cosplayers are a pain, you hold up traffic, swear and hate America, You freaking Japs.” Simon hissed. ”First correction, I half-Chinese.” Andrei said. ”You’re a greedy little chink man then, I wanted those bastards to get sick, only you died!” He said. ”Oh, me a chink?, you are American bastard.” He said. Andrei wiped the blood off his chin and mouth with water and the tissues. “I can’t stop, blood coming out....” He said. Andrei then turned to Simon. ”When did I hate American?, You hate Japanese because you think they hate American?” He asked. Andrei’s words seem to send chills down everyone’s spine. ”Japan did bad thing to China in war, Do I hate Japan now?, Government, yes, people and culture, no.” Andrei said, gesturing at his outfit and Tariko Andrei pointed at Tariko, a deceased Japanese man named Kouichi Yagami who showed up to testify and came with him and BE!Maria. ”Lady who help and protect sons from poison and saved lives of thousands of attendees, Japanese, guy who comforted me when I came unknown place, Japanese, The lady who helped with poison case, half-Japanese.” He said. He turned to Simon. ”You Neo-Nazi, You not a criminal like gang members, they found white power.......merch....” He said, ”Shut the fuck up you pidgin-speaking chink!, You deserved to die!” He shouted. ”No Neo-Nazi, you shut up, I die, no one can advocate poisoning people and a 21-year old man dying.” He said. ”Those American patriots would justify it!” He said. ”I live in China, not America.” He said. The ghost man’s eyes sharpened. ”You had no regard, several children fell ill, many white.” He said. He turned to Tariko. ”You help save you sons, but me, too little, too late.” He said to her. He turned to his parents. ”Mom, Dad, Do not hate Tom, He did he could, so did Xiaomei.” He said. Blood pooled from his mouth again and the deceased man coughed it out. ”Thank you, I step down.“ He said, before getting down and sitting next to his family. Khristina then sobbed. ”Simon Forresters, We by the court has found you guilty for the second-degree murder of Andrei Ming, several counts of poisoning with intent to kill and being apart of an illegal far-right organisation.” He said. Simon Forresters was found guilty and taken away, his sentence was 10 years in prison. ”You traitors want to put me in prison because you hate America and freedom!” Simon shouted. ” (You took away someone’s freedom, My son’s!)” Bohai shouted. Feng translated the sentence back to Simon. Xiaomei then followed him. ”Simon, look at me, you poisoned my brother with an illegal rat poison I would only expect someone in my home country with a grudge would use, Ruined my parent’s life, and screwed up everything.” Xiaomei said. Chapter 3 Andrei’s funeral was held in Beijing, China, The Xiaoying Gang, despite being wanted men in China, they attended the event in disguise, with BE!Maria going under the false name “Xiao Xiu-Zhong”, and Feng using the name “Sun Ying-hu”, and Mila going under the false name “Annie Heung” with Zhao going under the name “Lee Zheng-shi”. Aside from his friends, All of Andrei’s relatives wore traditional Chinese clothing, including the gang members, everyone else wore white. They buried the 21-year old in his costume as per wish by his group. “ (It’s such a sad feeling)” Zhao said to them. Everyone nodded. Chapter 4: Speaking with the poisoned man soon after. After a week, all the attendees went home, Andrei sat next to Tariko, Kai, Hiraku, Toshio and Setsuko. ”You a good mom for saving your children.” He said. Kai nodded at him. ”Mike tell me about how you forbid your kids from buying Pocky when you noticed I felt a bitter taste.” He said. ”Yeah, you saved their lives and we could not save yours.” He said. ”Mr. Ming, do you still like Pocky?” Setsuko asked. ”Yes, it not Glico’s fault, they came out good, eaten poisoned, they did not do it on purpose.” He said.